dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Association
The Association '''is one of the central factions in the universe of ''Freelance DxD. '' Created around the time of the Renaissance, it is a coalition of supernatural humans and beings from all walks of life who join the group to maintain their autonomy or escape persecution by other mythological factions. Despite these tendencies, the Association tends to work with other mythologies as needed, notably having been allied with the Norse Gods and Fallen Angels for quite some time. Location The Association's primary headquarters is located at the Clocktower in England (Big Ben Clock Tower), which acts as both a school to train new members and the location of the councils main chambers. As a group that spans well over the globe, there are many other bases often hidden in plain sight, eg. the Tokyo HQ is hidden by a maid cafe acting as a front, in which the employees of the cafe are all Association members, and guide fellow members to the HQ when they show their badge. Aside from these HQs, agents of the organization very often reside in field bases when on assignments, typically inconspicuous residencies within neighborhoods of the local area. Structure Aside from the primary, pseudo-governmental structure of the Association's leading council, it is primarily split into three distinctive divisions, the Knights, Magi, and Scholars, who have their own furthered sub-divisions while the leaders of these branches act as a the primary council of the Association. There is also the Freelancers, a squad consisting of the "siblings" raised by Artoria, who very often take on far more specialized assignments due to Freelancers tending to have specialized abilities or unique traits that allow for these. '''The Knights The second largest branch of the Association, led by Artoria Asheworth. Sub-divided into the Holy and Dark Knights, though this distinction merely exists to denote those who can wield holy-weapons and demonic-weapons. The front-line troopers of the organization, Knights make up the majority of assault-teams who take on the various jobs and investigations the group undertakes, often with the assistance of Magi. Soren Siegreich, despite being one of the Freelancers, is considered a member of this branch, along with his "sisters", Olivia and Chloe Asheworth. The Magi The largest branch of the Association and the original founders of the organization as a whole. Led by a variety of high-tier magicians, the Magi oversee diplomatic missions and investigations of various supernatural hot-spots, the management of non-humans who come to the group and either their joining of the group or helping them find sanctuary away from their previous lives. Often active in the field along with Knights, Magi put much emphasis into unraveling the secrets of magic, and will join in these expeditions in order to further their skills. A notable member of this branch is Kira Reiswald, the young leader of the Tokyo branch and Soren's overseer during his assignments in Kuoh Town. Among the Magi is a man also known as Zelretch, a known dimensional traveler thought to not be a native of the Freelance ''universe, who's reasons for appearing and helping the infantile Association rise to prominence are unknown. '''The Scholars' The third, and smallest, branch of the Association. Effectively the R&D department of the group, Scholars are dedicated to the locating, research, and production of magical items and relics, often for the usage of compatible agents, or in order to keep them out of the hands of those who would misuse them. Scholars aren't much for fighting, but when it comes to gathering information they're top notch, and going to one is a regular thing for agents in the field, or when one is seeking a relic for usage with the right person. Freelancers A "secret" division of the Association. A squad of young members who, by chance, are all associated with Artoria Asheworth in some manner, they all take on specialized assignments for for their specialized abilities and skills. While technically independent of the other divisions, each one is a technical member of one branch or another for bookkeeping reasons. Aside from Soren and the Asheworth twins, the other members consist of the three "eldest siblings", Hyoga, Xander, and Carmellia, Chloe's partner Stolfo, Ven, and Lune. While usually dispersed all across the world, they make use of a special pocket dimension as their secret base, which was started by Soren, Hyoga, and Xander when they were younger. History The Association was roughly founded around the time of the Renaissance period, though only really began rising in power and prominence after the events of the Great War, attempting to make sure a second Dark Age period wouldn't ensue due to humanity being caught in the fallout between the Big Three as a result of the war in the centuries to follow. They began gathering together humans of super-natural position, either through descent of famous heroes or hybrids by blood, or even taking in the wayward strays of the mythologies to give them a place to belong to and gather in. While generally holding a stance of neutrality and with humanity's best interests in mind, the Association allied with other mythologies to gain assistance and further information, first the Norse Gods, and later, the Grigori organization. Over the centuries the group has had to form and sort out it's various issues, especially due to dissent among those who are against non-humans, which several years before the Kuoh Treaty led to the Association having to cast out certain Descendants who had begun taking their jobs too far, in some cases detaining them and stripping them of their powers, or having no choice but to leave them be for there was no way to detain some of these Descendants. Trivia * The Association is inspired by the Mage's Association of the Nasuverse. While not nearly as secretive or secluded, the two groups do bear a number of similarities, mostly in how they maintain the masquerade of normality for non-supernatural human beings, and have members dedicated to reaching the "truth" of the world through whatever means they can achieve. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Seiker Hikaru